Colder Than A Snowman
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: When Billy finishes watching Frozen with his sisters, the young boy wants nothing more then to build a snowman with his big brother Max, but when he goes to ask he is ignored and pushed away. When his father finds out, Hank forces Max to go and be a big brother for once and make it up to Billy or else.


**This story serves two purposes, one as the second story in the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge series focusing this time on Diego Velazquez's challenge, the second as a "Father's Day" Story since it is father's day in Australia, however we did not want to write about a father and his son/s so we decided to do one that focuses on a big and little brother relationship, as the older brother can be similar to a father figure at times. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this show apply.**

* * *

><p>"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen, A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen" sang out Nora and Phoebe.<p>

Billy let out a sigh as he listened to Nora and Phoebe belting out another rendition of 'Let It Go', while he had enjoyed the movie, there was only one good song in the entire film and that was 'Do you want to build a snowman'. The younger boy loved the snow, and used his super speed to go and play in the snow whenever he was left alone, but he didn't want to build another snowman by himself again, he wanted to do it with his older brother.

"MAX!" called out Billy, as the younger boy knocked on the door that led down to his brother basement lair/bedroom.

"What is it Billy?" replied Max in response to his younger brother's question

"Do you want to build a snowman with me?" replied Billy.

"Wait what?" asked Max as he walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal his younger brother standing there with a grin on his face.

"I said, do you want to build a snowman with me?" asked Billy softly, the younger boy blushing in embarrassment, he knew that he was hoping for a miracle but he barely saw Max anymore, he just seemed to lock himself in his room and come out hours later sweaty and smelly.

"Uh… Billy…. It's the middle of summer! There's NO snow!" said Max with a roll of his eyes.

"I could run us to it!" grinned Billy, hoping his super speed would convince Max "Or you could use your freeze ray to make some!"

"Just go away Billy." sighed Max, he loved his little brother but Billy was a few brain cells away from being brainless.

"Please Max," said Billy, the younger boy getting a little desperate, hoping that Max wouldn't push him away again.

"Sorry Billy, but I'm busy with Dr. Colosso, so just go away," said Max, as he waved his brother off, lightly pushing Billy enough to shut the door.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" tried Billy as he banged on the door to his brother's room, before stopping sadly a few moments later as he dropped down in front of his brother's door, tears lightly flowing as he tried to work out why Max didn't want to hang out with him anymore. Billy continued to sit in that position for a while longer, until his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his father, Hank.

"Billy?" asked Hank confused, as he came across his son leaned against his older brother's door, with his head bowed and tears flowing down.

"Hi daddy," said Billy softly, as he looked up at his father, tears still running down his reddened cheeks.

"What's up kiddo?" asked Hank, wondering what was wrong with the younger boy.

"Well… I asked Max if he wanted to build a snowman with me, and he said no, he kicked me out of his room," said Billy, the tears still flowing despite the younger boy knowing he must seem like a little baby that he was so upset about not being able to play with Max, maybe he should just stick with Nora, she hurts him but she plays with him.

"Oh," said Hank awkwardly, for a superhero he was never the best with dealing with emotions and if one of his children were sad, Nora and Phoebe were easiest they just came for cuddles but Billy, was usually so hyper and happy, he hadn't seen Billy upset in a long time.

"Yeah… it's been happening a lot lately, he just keeps ignoring me and never wanting to play," said Billy sadly, the younger boy spilling his secrets to his father, which was one of the things Hank loved about his youngest son, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Oh really… hey Billy… Why don't you go and play in your room," said Hank softy, his frustration with his older son evident in his tone.

"Okay daddy," said Billy softly, unable to give his usually hyper response.

"MAX THUNDERMAN!" called out Hank, as he banged on the door to his oldest son's door once Billy wasn't in sight, he knew Max was having this Villain stage, but he had never been this much of a jerk when it came to Billy "Come on I know you are in there!"

"I'm busy in here! Dr. Colosso is teaching me to clone,"

"Young man! If I have to break down this door, you'll be in even more trouble than you are now! Open up right NOW!" Hank bellowed.

"Ok ok! Is the house on fire or something? Jeez," Max whined as he opened the door for his father.

"Do you mind telling me, just what you think you are doing?"

"Other than plotting to be an evil genius and villainous mastermind?" Max offered with a cocky grin.

"Let's try something in the neighborhood of why you're upsetting your brother," Hank said frowning as he glared around Max's 'lair'. "You know how much he looks up to you, blowing him off and ignoring him is no way to treat him."

"But Dad, I was in the middle of an experiment! How am I supposed to impress the League of Master Villains if I keep getting interrupted?"

"You know I am just about sick of this whole super villain phase you're going through. You really need to figure out what is really important, like family."

"Come on Dad-"

"No, you 'come on' Max, and get your priorities straight." Hank walked over to Max's computer set up and disconnected a large box taking it with him upstairs. "I'm keeping this until you make things right with your brother, I have no idea what it does, but I bet it'll fly into orbit quite nicely,"

"DAD! YOU CAN'T!" protested Max loudly, the fourteen year old

"Oh but I just did. Fix things with Billy." Hank instructed as he made his way upstairs. Max flopped down on his bed groaning in frustration.

"I can't BELIEVE THIS!"

"You're telling me?" Dr. Colloso said snarkily, "We were this close to getting me someone intelligent to talk to,"

"You're NOT helping," Max complained glaring at the super villain turned fluffy bunny rabbit.

"Then go find out what's wrong with Billy so we can get back to work. Do I really have to think of everything around here?"

"I don't even know what's wrong with him, I mean, all I did was tell him I was busy...and that I didn't want to play with him...and to go away," Max sighed heavily. "I guess I was kind of a jerk. He is a pretty good assistant...heh maybe we could be super villains together, 'Max and Billy Thunderman, Evil Geniuses',"

"Are you kidding me? That kid an 'evil genius'? I've seen burned out bulbs brighter than him-"

"Shut it! Only I get to make fun of my little brother. Oh man, that means, Dad was right...you never heard me say that, and we shall never speak of this again." Max glared at Dr. Colloso until the rabbit nodded enthusiastically. "Good, now get lost, I'm going to go talk to Billy,"

"What are you doing Billy?" asked Max, once he had made his way to Billy's bedroom, with the teen standing at the door of his younger brother's bedroom, watching Billy 'dancing'.

"Walter's teaching me how to shake my money maker," said Billy, with the younger boy shaking his arse in effect, Max mentally smacking himself when he admitted to himself that Billy's money maker would earn him more than change.

"You seem to be learning pretty well from him." Max patted the bed next to him indicating that Billy should come sit next to him. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just...busy,"

"It's okay," said Billy softly, unable to stay mad at his older brother.

"No it's not," replied Max, wondering what he could to make it up to his younger brother, "So how can i make it up to you for ignoring you lately?"

"Maybe we can do something together?" Billy asked with big puppy dog eyes. "Something special, that Phoebe and Nora can't ever do,"

"I think, i know just the thing," smirked Max, working out how he could use his favourite past time to both bond and make it up to his younger brother "Billy, it's time to make you into a man,"

"REALLY?! That is sooooo AWESOME MAX!" exclaimed Billy, his eyes light up like Christmas trees, before a look of confusion covered his face " Wait… how do i even become a man?"

"There is a super secret ritual that only big brothers know and pass on to little brothers, even dad doesn't know about it, and can't know about it. And mom and the girls can't know about it either,"

"Then how did YOU find out about it in the first place?" asked Billy curiously "Didn't you say sister's are forever though, wouldn't they protect the secret if we asked them to?"

"That's because its a super special guy thing, that they'd never understand, so we just keep it between us otherwise it won't work, and you'll be stuck a little boy forever and ever," Max explained looking deadly serious.

"Oh" said Billy softly, before using his hand to zip up his mouth "Got it! Locked in the Vault! Inside of a boring castle guarded by dragon's and platypuses,"

"That's the way to do it," Max grinned at the younger boy squeezing his shoulder playfully, despite being a little confused about why platypuses were guarding it, "Come on, let's go down to my lair and I'll explain how it's done,"

"Okay!" grinned Billy, as he used his super speed to run down to Max's lair before the older boy could get up from his bed. Max just shook his head as he heard Billy yell out,

"BILLY IN THE HOLE!"

"Not yet, but maybe soon," Max muttered to himself as he slid down the slide into his lair.

"Hey Max, where's Dr. Colloso?"

"I told him I had something special to do with my bestest brother, and to get lost,"

"Oh… cool!" said Billy, feeling a light blush coming on from his older brother's comments.

"Ok first thing we do is strip down to our underwear. It may seem a little weird but it's a big part of the ritual," grinned Max, sensing that Billy was a little nervous, he continued "Don't worry, I'm going to do it first to show you what you have to do to become a man."

"Okay" said Billy nervously.

"Here, take a seat in my big comfy swivel chair" grinned Max, as he led the younger boy over to the circular chair, with Billy's eyes widening a little at the honor of being able to sit on Max's chair.

"Are you sure?" said Billy nervously, hoping this would be a joke.

"Go for it little buddy" grinned Max, as Billy happily jumped onto the chair, before turning his attention back to his older brother "So are you ready to learn how to become a man?" Billy nodded happily, before going wide eyed as he watched Max remove his clothes teasingly slow, until he stood in front of his little brother in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, which left very little to the imagination.

"Wow" gulped Billy softly, as he took in the sight of his brother in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs.

"Do you like?" asked Max, with a slight smirk to the confusion of the younger boy.

When Billy gave a confused nod, Max smirked and flopped onto the bed, as the underwear clad teenager looked over at the door and used his powers to make sure it was locked and that no one would be able to enter through that entrance, doing the same to the slide before turning his attention back to Billy. With a look at Billy's curious face, he began to finger the waistband of his tenting boxer briefs, unable to believe that he was about to do this in front of Billy. While he had thought about wanking off in the same room with another boy before, and even found it hot to have Dr. Colloso watching him stroke out a load, Billy was different. Max took in the sight of his adorable little brother once more before lowering his boxer briefs and giving Billy his first look at his older brother's rock hard cock.

"Wow," said Billy softly, at the sight of his older brother's cock, wondering both how Max was able to walk with something that size and why it was sticking out like that, with the younger boy deciding to ask "Why, does your thingy stick out like that?"

"It's a bro thing," Max answered with a smirk.

"Really? Mine doesn't get like that though?" said Billy, confused.

"Oh it will, once we're done here, it's all part of becoming a man,"

"Does that mean Daddy get's them to?" asked Billy still confused, his dad was a man right?

"Eww, I don't want to think about that…" Max replied with a shudder.

"Why, he's a man though right?"

"Yeah… but you don't think about Dad like that, it's just for bro's to think about each other like that" explained Max softly.

"Oh!" said Billy nodding "So what happens next?"

"The ritual of course" said Max grinning.

"So what happens" grinned Billy, with the younger boy leaning forward a little in order to watch his older brother.

"Just watch buddy"

"Okay!" exclaimed Billy happily.

The younger boy once again went wide-eyed as he watched Max reach down and grab onto his cock, with Billy unable to do anything but stare as Max started to jack himself off. Max used a slower pace than normal, wanting the extend his usual jerk off session to give Billy a show he would remember for the rest of his life. Billy continued to watch as his older brother strokes his cock, the younger boy wondering why Max would do it and why he was moaning so much. As the pleasure started to get to him, Max closed himself and allowed his hand continue it's movements, with the element of Billy watching him turning him far more than Dr. Colloso watching did. After a while of stroking and enjoying the pleasure, Max opened his eyes, and looked over at his younger brother who was squirming around in the chair, with the teen smirking when he saw that Billy's hand was on his own crotch, palming himself through his black shorts.

"Hey, Billy?" said Max, between a pair of moans as he continued to stroke himself, with Billy pulling his hand back and looking over at Max blushing.

"Yeah?" asked Billy softly, hoping that Max wasn't going to stop, with the younger Thunderbro turning his attention back to his older brother's cock in case this was the last time he would see Max doing this.

"You want to try it? You can practice on me first if you're nervous," Max offered generously, hiding a smirk as his brother scooted over to the bed and stared at Max's cock unsure what to do. Max gently reached over and took one of Billy's hands in his own, guiding it around his throbbing cock. He could practically hear Billy's heart thundering out of his chest. "Relax, ok? Remember to go nice and slow at first, and not to use your super speed or you'll hurt me,"

Billy nodded up at Max with big innocent eyes as he mentally repeated to himself, "No super speed, no super speed. Don't hurt Max,"

Max guided Billy's hand up and down his shaft slow and smooth until the younger boy was doing it on his own. "That's it Billy, nice and uhhhhhhhh easy, man that feels good, just like that," Max ran a hand affectionately through Billy's hair quietly encouraging the younger boy to pick up the pace little by little. "Ohhhhhhh Billy, that's perfect-AH too fast, stop! Hold on." Billy froze afraid he had hurt his brother accidentally. Max reached down to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lotion. "Hand," Max said as took Billy's hand and squirted some of the cool liquid in his palm. "This'll help. Just do what you were doing before, just make sure to get the lotion on my thing," Billy nodded and carefully spread the lotion all along Max's prick, then started stroking just the way Max taught him. With Billy falling into rhythm again, the already turned on teenager felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.

"Oh god Billy" moaned out Max, as the teenager hit his edge and knew he was about to cum soon. Billy was confused when Max pushed his hand away, with the teenager wrapping his hand around his own cock again and furiously stroking it until he moaned loudly, shooting his load over his chest.

"What is that?" asked Billy, slightly confused once Max had finished shooting his white thick liquid over himself, it looked a little like weird cream or the white liquid soap his mother makes him use on his hand's after he goes to the toilet.

"That's… bro juice… but people call it their cum" said Max grinning.

"Can i do that?" asked Billy

"I don't think so buddy, bro juice comes out usually when you're a teen, but we can check later, but first do you want to try something special that brother's can do?" asked Max, as he grinned down at his younger brother, knowing that he should eventually return the favour and get Billy off as well.

"Yeah" grinned Billy, with a mix of still wondering if his own cock shot cream like Max's does and what his older brother wanted to do now. Max grinned as he moved over to his younger brother and leaned in, Billy's eyes widened as he wondered what his older brother was up to, with the younger boy very slowly working it out once Max's lips were centimetres away "Wait was Max going to kiss him? Like Mommy and Daddy does?"

Billy continued to watch Max until he felt the older boy's lips against his own, shocked he was having his first kiss with his brother, he had begun to wonder if he would get kissed by anyone. He had been wondering since all of his school friend's had teased him that the only girl he would ever get to kiss, would be his younger sister Nora, not that he really understood what they had meant. Their first kiss was only gentle, with Max not wanting to push the younger boy into something he didn't want to do, but soon began to push his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, with Billy giving him access to his mouth. Max used his tongue to explore Billy's small mouth for a few moments before slowly leading his younger brother's tongue into his mouth, hoping to give Billy a great first kiss. Billy was shocked when he felt the older boy sucking on his tongue, gasping a little when he felt Max's tongue flick against his own, fighting it until it submitted to the older boy.

"So what now?" said Billy excitedly, once his older brother had broken the kiss causing Max to roll his eyes at Billy energy, but knew something that would tire the younger boy out.

"Now I return the favour" grinned Max.

"Huh?" asked Billy confused.

"Since you played with mine, I'm going to return the favour and stroke yours" said Max, with Billy's mouth opening to a 'O' shape.

"Oh" said Billy blushing.

"Raise your arms" grinned Max, with Billy following his orders by lifting his arms in order to let Max remove his sleeveless grey singlet style shirt, with Max grinning at the sight of his younger brother's undefined but adorably cute chest.

"Cute" said Max causing his younger brother to giggle a little.

After rewarding his playful yet idiotic brother with a quick peck on the lips, he laid Billy back against his pillow as he moved down the younger boy's body and fingered the waistband of Billy's black Nike shorts. Billy blushed a little as his older brother pulled down his shorts to reveal his Blobbin green briefs, which featured the black and yellow logo over the crotch area. Max grinned at the sight of the superhero themed briefs, forgoing his usual eye roll over the younger boy's addiction to being a hero, in this situation they just made him cuter. Billy's got a little more nervous when Max fingered his briefs and slowly pulled them down to reveal his small yet hard member to his older brother.

"Not bad Billy" said Max, causing Billy to beam.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Max grabbed onto his lube again and poured some onto his hand before he reached down and took a hold of his little brother's cock and began to stroke. With his brother's right hand working up and down his small length, Billy couldn't help but add to sounds of room, moaning and whimpering uncontrollably from the feeling of jacking off for the first. Max quickly decided to add another form of pleasure to the wank, hoping to make it great for his little brother, but since he knew Billy's hole wasn't ready for fingering, he used his left hand to take a hold of the younger boy's little balls and massaged them in his hand. Billy's whimpering got louder from the feeling of both Max stroking him and massaging his balls, with the younger boy shocked that his cock could make him feel this good.

"Max!" cried out Billy, the younger boy whimpering and gasping as his dry orgasm hit and body began to rock from the force of his first orgasm. Max continued to stroke his younger brother's little cock until Billy had finished his dry orgasm, before letting go and laying down to his younger brother, watching as Billy panted and continued to gasp and whimper a little.

"BILLY! Are you in there? I want to play laser tag" called out Nora, after the boys had Billy had managed to get his energy back from his orgasm. With Max listening as she banged on the door, with Max looking over at his naked younger brother, wondering why he even put up with Nora using his heat vision on him with the still exhausted younger boy shrugging.

"The pain makes it fun!" grinned Billy, causing Max to roll his eyes at the younger boy.

"Billy is going to LOVE being fucked with that attitude" thought Max with a grin on his face "So are you going to go and play with her?"

"Could I stay in here with you?" asked Billy softly, hoping that this wasn't Max's way to kick him out of the room.

"If you want to" said Max, with a light smile on his face he wasn't going to kick Billy out of his room after the younger boy had jacked him off.

"I want to" said Billy still softly, as he moved closer to his older brother and the naked brother's cuddled together.

"HE'S NOT IN HERE NORA!" called out Max, with the boys hearing the younger girl walking away from the room. The brother's laid there with the younger boy resting his head on his older brother's defined chest, running his fingers over the remaining drops of cum.

"So can we build a snowman now?" giggled Billy a while later, causing Max to roll his eyes.

"Sure but what about an ice boy" grinned Max, as the older boy used his freeze breath to lightly ice the tips of Billy's hair as his younger brother giggled at the coldness before Max used his powers to bring a mirror over to the bed.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" called out Billy as he looked at the icy blue tips at the top of his usually neat and currently messy hair "What else can become icy!" With an idea coming to mind, Max moved down his younger brother's body so he was in line with something, and as Billy eyes widened once more, Max used his freeze breath to do something that would forever change their recently chilly brother-ship to steamy.


End file.
